


Netflix and Chill

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Forts, Day 3: Valentine's Day, Fluff, Genyatta Week 2018, M/M, more movies, movie snacks, others mentioned but not prevelant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Genji and Zenyatta hold down the fort.From inside their own.





	Netflix and Chill

Valentine’s Day is quiet on base. Everyone seemed to have gone out with their friends or romantic partners on the day that celebrates love: out to dinner, or movies, or a game of some sort, or some other original idea. Even Winston, Soldier, and Hanzo (easily the least sociable members of the team) had left the base, dragged out by various others for various reasons.

Genji and Zenyatta, meanwhile, held the fort.

From inside their own.

Confident in Athena’s surveillance capabilities and defenses, the two had built a blanket fort to watch some movies in. Genji has not felt comfortable in huge crowds of people, and even on days like today where it’s supposed to be jovial, tempers ran short. Zenyatta, while he enjoyed people, did not enjoy being packed like a sardine in a can to partake of a meal that he himself could not consume and that Genji wouldn’t eat before they got back to base. While the cyborg had gotten better about removing the mask in front of more people than just Zenyatta, removing it in such an overstuffed public place was something Genji still wasn’t comfortable with.

So about a week before, the two had bought popcorn, candy, and other movie snacks for Genji (some of it was split with Hana during her gaming streams) in preparation, having discussed what they wanted to do together. Genji had also bought Zenyatta a surprise present: an oil specifically made for omnic consumption. Typically, only cities like Numbani had the oil, but Hana and Lucio had helped Genji acquire some in secret so he could give it as a gift.

“I had thought we agreed not to give gifts for Valentine’s Day,” Zenyatta said, his array pulsing in his version of a blush.

Genji kissed the side of his head. “Then it is a gift that isn’t for Valentine’s Day, but for my partner who was going to watch a movie without any snacks after having bought me so many.” He gestured at the large bucket of popcorn (real, actual popcorn cooked in a special pot, not the microwave bags that always ended up burnt on one half and uncooked on the other), the large bag containing a mixture of various candies, and a few two-liters, some of which were half or almost empty.

“You share all that with Miss Song,” Zenyatta retorts, calm as ever.

“And you can share that with Orisa or Bastion, when they return.”

Zenyatta sighs. “I believe I know how you felt when you said that arguing with me was like trying to fill a colander with water.”

Genji chuckled, bringing the omnic closer with an arm around his waist. “I learned from the best,” he grinned. The two ducked into their blanket fort, ready to start their movie marathon.

“Welcome, Genji and Zenyatta.” Athena hadn’t addressed anyone as “agent” all day, a reminder to enjoy their day off. “What would you like to start with?”

A quick conversation held entirely by looking at each other passed before Zenyatta spoke up. “Stardust, please, Athena.”

“Of course. The film will begin shortly.”

The two settled in next to each other, leaning back on the pillow pile created for just such a purpose.

They laughed, they jeered, they talked, and they cuddled throughout the movie that they had seen several times before. When Stardust finished, they went onto Tangled, and after that they took a short break to move around and replenish snacks and drinks. They watched a few shorter flicks before watching the last film they had lined up: Some Like It Bot, where they laughed at the antics of the protagonists and cheered at the happy ending.

When it ended, they took a few moments to just enjoy each other’s company before they went about cleaning up, dissembling the fort and returning the snacks and drinks to their appropriate spot.

As they returned to their shared room, Genji pressed his forehead against Zenyatta’s.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Zenyatta,” he murmured.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Genji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: I am not a fan of large, crowded spaces. I get really nervous and irritable, so I try to avoid places I know will be crowded. Holidays can be nightmares, especially when I forget that it’s a holiday.  
> Fun Fact 2: Would they still call movies “films” in the future? I mean, film is “ancient” nowadays, can you imagine 50+ years from now?  
> Fun Fact 3: Valentine’s Day, to me, is about love in all forms. Being an aromantic/asexual, it’s really strange to explain to people that I’m not anti-Valentine’s, I just don’t use it to celebrate romantic love.  
> Fun Fact 4: Zenyatta is a fan of old movies. Fight me.  
> Fun Fact 5: It came up when I was writing this that I don’t watch a lot of live-action movies… most of what I watch is animated. Oops.  
> Fun Fact 6: While I’m not 100% against microwave popcorn (currently living in a college dorm, if I had a thing against microwave food items I’d be screwed), I am of the opinion that popcorn popped in a Whirly Pop is infinitely better than the bags. That being said, bagged kettle corn – mmm. I made myself hungry with this…  
> Fun Fact 7: Want to know an ace experience? Not knowing that "Netflix and chill" was a euphanism until another ace figured it out and told you. Before then, you thought it was literal, and a nice idea.  
> Fun Fact 8: ART!  
> https://mizz-zi.deviantart.com/art/Day-3-Valentine-s-Day-730956847


End file.
